Talk:Tax'et
Tax'et Strategy My alliance was Devolnu : COR/RNG Tallia : COR/RNG Shinsei : BRD/WHM Samille : RDM/WHM Beaglenuts : PLD/WAR Aegis Chikaze : DRK/WAR Shihoin : MNK/WAR Lordkrys : BLU/WAR Kesecki : BRD/WHM Zayit : WHM/SCH Maddmage : DRK/WAR Syabr : SCH/RDM Eracle : COR/RNG Sidius : BRD/WHM Emirelda : PUP/DNC - RNG auto Me(Faloun) : WAR/SAM 2 Missing Names. ALLIANCE Party 1 : WHM/BRD/COR/2DD/RDM Party 2 : WHM/BRD/COR/2DD/BLU Party 3 : WHM/BRD/COR/2DD/SCH OVERALL STRAT Since Tax'et start fight with -99%DT, You have to force him to use Exuviation(TP Move that erase his debuff) x20. That's why this strat is in 2 part, on each explanation. CORs are leaders, since they have easy job. BRD sub WHM, to keep Barfira up.(since Barfira need caster near DD then NM, I think it's better to risk BRD death than WHM death) WHM cures, they know their job. PHASE 1 : Goal 20 Exuviation or Wipe(less than 5min) - COR rolls : Blitzer + Hunter - BRD songs, no swap : March x2 - PLD Tank it. - All DDs on it TP feed it - RDM(Paralyze, slow, dia, bio), SCH(helix++) a BLU(sub-zero smash/disseverment) spam DEBUFF Until Tax'et do 19 Exuviation then -> all DDs go back to BRDs and lets start BRD swap and PLD stay on Tax'et PHASE 2 : After 20 Exuviation - STOP ENFEEBLING, cause Exuviation heals him too much - BRD swap just done, with 2March, 2Minuet and 2Madrigal - COR rolls : Fighter + Chaos - SCH casted Embrava on alliance - DD 2hours and zerg that NM CORSAIR ROLE - Get lead - Macro BARD SWAP with "/pcmd add name" PHASE 1 : Goal 20 Exuviation or Wipe - Rolls : Blitzer + Hunter - Count every Exuviation and say it in chat right after TP move - at 19 Exuviation : Bard SWaP PHASE 2 : After 20 Exuviation - Rolls : Fighter + Chaos - Do some WS to zerg faster - BE READY TO REDO BARD SWAP when songs off BARD ROLE - Bard 1 : 2x Marchs - Bard 2 : 2x Minuets - Bard 3 : 2x Madrigals - During all the fight : Keep BARFIRA up on your party PHASE 1 : Goal 20 Exuviation or Wipe - Song : 2 Marchs - Do some enfeebling song - at 19 Exuviation : Bard SWaP PHASE 2 : After 20 Exuviation - Bard swap done - You can support heal, if needed - BE READY TO REDO BARD SWAP when songs off DEBUFFERS ROLE Don't Blind it, or you'll get Blinded - RDM : Paralyze II - Slow II - Bio - Dia... - SCH : Helix - BLU : Sub-Zero Smash - Disseverment - and some Water based enfeebling spells PHASE 1 : Goal 20 Exuviation or Wipe - SPAM ENFEEBLING PHASE 2 : After 20 Exuviation - STOP ENFEEBLING, Exuviation heals him too much - BLU DD, BLU is a good DD btw. - SCH EMBRAVA and support heal - RDM support heal too TANK ROLE - Keep hate all the fight - NO FLASH ! - and NEVER FLASH ! DDs ROLE -PUP/DNC was in our alliance, which is not needed, but good DD, he alse can BOX STEP cap, to make the zerg VERY VERY EASY. PHASE 1 : Goal 20 Exuviation or Wipe - TP feed ! TP feed ! - After 19 Exuviation : Go to BRDs to get Buffs. PHASE 2 : After 20 Exuviation - ZERG ! Won this way at June 23, 2013. On Phoenix, Leader : User:Falown ---- Tax'et Defensive Strategy SUMMARY: ---- A more defensive strategy can be used versus Tax'et with minimal DD support. If everyone does their part, and DD's do not die, this should be a simple win. --Leauce (talk) 21:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *To note, 2/5 DD's in my alliance had a delve great katana. *Treat the fight as 2 phases; 1. forcing x20 exuviations, 2. zerging the boss. *Setup and practice BRD rotation before beginning the fight. *It may be necessary for BRD's to redo rotation during Phase 2, prepare for this. *Communicate, tell people their role even if they think they already know it! *Good luck! THE CATCH ---- Tax'et's gimmick is that he has -99% physical damage reduction at the start of the fight. To remove this effect, players have to force Tax'et to use TP Move Exuviation 20x. (Exuviation removes debuffs and cures a significant amount to target.) The only way Tax'et will use Exuviation is if he has multiple debuffs applied consistently until he loses his physical resistance. *If Tax'et hasn't used x20 Exuviation's by 10min marker, restart the fight. *Have RDM call out in PT chat each time Tax'et uses Exuviation. JOBS: ---- *PT1: 99PLD/WAR, 99WHM, 99WHM, 99BRD/WHM, 99RDM, 99GEO *PT2: 99SAM/WAR, 99SAM/WAR, 99MNK/WAR, 99BRD/WHM, 99WHM, 99COR *PT3: 99SAM/WAR, 99SAM/WAR, 99BRD/WHM, 99WHM, 99COR *OUTSIDE PT AIDE: 99RDM CONFIRMATIONS: ---- *Confirm DD's at least have an empyrean weapon, have an acc build, and have sushi. *Confirm RDM has capped enfeebling skill with an enfeeble build. *Confirm at least 1 BRD has capped song and wind skills. *Confirm PLD has relic or empyrean shield. PHASE 1 ROLES: ---- *PLD - Tank away from mages, keep self alive, cure others. *BRD - Apply Fire Carol II, Sentinel's Scherzo, Barfira, and Cures to PT. Apply Foe Requiem, and Elegy after every exuviation. *WHM - Apply intial Barfira, and cure/haste as necessary. Benediction during zerg phase if necessary. *RDM - Counts exuviations in PT chat; main enfeebler: apply blind, slow, para, dia, gravity, poison, addle, constantly. *GEO - Apply magic acc. down on boss, aide RDM with enfeebles. *COR - Apply Hunter's and Blitzer's roll on DDs. *DD - Feed TP to Tax'et; use WS's that provide enfeeble affects. Stand to the sides or behind the mob to avoid conal TP moves. PHASE 2 ROLES: ---- *PLD - No change. *BRD - At 20 exuviations DD will gather near mages, and BRDs will start a rotation. BRD1 x2 Marches, BRD2 x2 Minuet, BRD3 Fire Carol II and Sentinel's Scherzo. Continue to support with cure, erase, and barfira. DO NOT use Requiem or Elegy anymore. *WHM - No change. *RDM - Once 20 exuviations hits, call it out in PT chat and have DD's come back to mages to begin BRD rotation. Continue to support with cure, haste, refresh. DO NOT use enfeebles after 20 exuviations. *GEO - Discontinue enfeebles, support with healing, refresh, haste. *COR - Apply Hunter's and Chaos roll on DDs. *DD - Run back to mages for BRD rotation after 20 exuviations. Zerg boss once rotation is done; DO NOT use enfeeble WSs, fight on the sides or behind, stay alive! TAX'ET ---- *Casts Fire III, Fire IV, Flare, Firaga III, Firaga IV, Firaga V, and Firaja. *Uses TP move: Exuviation (Removes all negative status effects and regains a great deal of HP per debuff removed) *Uses TP move: Erosion Dust (20' AoE DMG, HIGH DoT Dia) *Uses TP move: Erratic Flutter (10' AoE DMG, applys potent Haste effect to Tax'et) *Uses TP move: Proboscis (Conal DMG, Tax'et absorbs MP and one positive status effect) *Uses TP move: Magma Fan (Conal Fire DMG) *Uses TP move: Fire Break (Conal HIGH Fire DMG) *Uses TP move: Benumbing Blaze (AoE HIGH Fire DMG and Paraylisis) ----